Sans un regard
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: Et si c'était bien Lisbon qui avait payé la caution ? Et si elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Jane, après six mois sans nouvelles ? OS très court.


Chers lecteurs, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

Tout d'abord, sachez que je me sens **hor-ri-ble-ment coupable** de mon énorme pause dans le recueil que j'ai commencé. J'ai **honte**. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai un blocage. Enfait, j'ai pas mal d'idées mais je n'arrive pas à les coucher sur papier, à leur donner un début et une fin. Donc voilà, je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je vais reprendre ça, mais sachez que ce n'est pas à cause d'un quelconque désintérêt pour la série. Ça, jamais ! Je suis toujours autant à fond dedans, croyez-moi.

Animée par ce sentiment de culpabilité et parce-que ça me manque de ne plus poster, j'ai fouillé dans les écrits que je n'ai jamais publié (pour la simple raison qu'il y a toujours dans ces textes des détails qui me chiffonnent) et je suis retombée sur cette minuscule chose qui se passe fin de saison 4, qui après révision est potable. Tellement minuscule cependant que cette introduction va finir par être plus longue que l'OS lui-même !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

\- Qui a payé la caution ?

\- Je n'ai pas cette information.

\- Teresa Lisbon, je parie. C'est Lisbon, mh ?

\- Je n'ai pas cette information.

Jane fut ébloui par le soleil à l'extérieur lorsqu'il sortit du centre pénitentiaire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et distingua peu à peu ce qui l'entourait. Bien-sûr que Lisbon avait payé sa caution. Cette femme était entêtée à veiller sur lui coûte que coûte.

Et il se sentit un peu plus mal encore.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur un parking. Il y avait quelques voitures garées et une route un peu plus loin. L'endroit était désert, ou du moins l'aurait été si une petite silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns n'était pas là-bas, lui tournant le dos, en train de s'éloigner à grands pas. Elle portait la main à son visage, probablement pour essuyer une ou deux larmes rageusement. Jane devina qu'elle se maudissait de se montrer trop gentille envers lui, qu'elle se demandait pourquoi diable elle le secourait encore une fois, qu'elle avait le cœur brisé à l'idée de connaître parfaitement la réponse.

Jane la regarda de son œil qui n'était pas au beurre noir. Il hésita un instant, puis laissa son cœur parler. Il trottina vers elle pour la rattraper et sans dire un mot, l'entoura délicatement de ses bras. Elle se raidit immédiatement à ce contact. Il la sentit prête à se retourner puis se raviser la seconde d'après. Il sentit son cœur – _leurs_ cœurs accélérer lorsqu'il posa sa tempe sur ses cheveux. Teresa resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, mais finit par se reculer légèrement pour se blottir contre lui dans un soupir. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais pouvait imaginer ses traits. Meurtrie, hésitante, accablée. Elle leva doucement un de ses bras qui était le long de son corps pour venir toucher les mains de Jane, qui reposaient sur son ventre. Elle se mit à les caresser tendrement. Jane frémit à ce contact et pressa un peu plus sa tête contre la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des minutes qui leur parurent trop courtes. Poitrine contre dos, mains liées, sans un mot, les gestes parlant pour eux. Sans même un regard. C'est ce qui était le plus difficile, mais c'est ce qui rendait ce moment unique. Ils n'étaient pas censés entrer en contact, ce n'était pas dans le plan de Jane. Cependant, à cet instant, ils n'étaient que deux inconnus partageant une étreinte. Jane la remerciait, Lisbon confirmait sa loyauté.

Il lui déposa un frêle baiser dans les cheveux – si frêle que Lisbon se demanda pendant très longtemps si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Et lorsque Jane s'éloigna à regret, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en arrière, il vit seulement Lisbon reprendre sa marche.

Le moment d'après, le regard de Lisbon se dirigeait vers des boucles blondes et des mains cachées dans des poches.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Ce moment n'existait pas.

Sauf peut-être dans leurs cœurs.


End file.
